Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution/Weapons
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution takes a more realistic approach on weapons in terms of damage and how they function in real life when compared to other Resident Evil titles. Because of this, several "rules" to weapon stats are included in the game. Notable mechanics General differences In general, the firepower of weapons attempt to reflect how much damage they would do in real life; perhaps the most obvious example is the automatics dealing far more damage than in other Resident Evil titles and magnums dealing far less. Furthermore, the rate of fire on nearly all weapons is dramatically increased, although firing most weapons at full speed very often causes accuracy to suffer due to recoil, while the reloading times are also increased (thus giving noticeably slower reloading speeds). Reloading and Capacity Many weapons will have a different capacity depending on when they are reloaded. These weapons will have one extra bullet if reloaded mid-magazine, but will not have that extra bullet if reloaded before being empty. This is because in many firearms, a shot is loaded into the chamber of the weapon right after the previous shot, unless there is no shot left to be loaded. Many weapons also reload somewhat more slowly if reloaded after being empty, due to the weapon being needed to be cocked. The reload times of both Shotguns vary depending on how many shots have been fired between reloads, as each shell or round needs to be loaded one at a time. Speed Penalty Many weapons possess some sort of speed penalty that will cause the player character to walk more slowly by a certain percentage. It should be noted that all handguns do not have speed penalties. Levels of armor The amount of damage most weapons deal depend on the type of target. Enemies can either be Unarmored, Lightly Armored, or Heavily Armored. Many enemies can have different levels of armor on different parts of the body. For example, a Hunter's face, chest, biceps, and inner thighs are Unarmored, while the rest of its body is Lightly Armored. The HK21E and the Semi-Auto Rifle are the only weapons that can pierce through enemies. The former can pierce through Unarmored and Lightly Armored enemies, while the latter can only pierce through Lightly Armored enemies. Any secondary target behind the main target will receive reduced damage from the shot that pierced through the main target. Weapons Handguns M92F The M92F is the starting weapon of Jane Bradstreet as well as Dom Lee, although only for the Chapter 1 in the case of the latter. It is more or less identical to the M92F featured in Resident Evil 5. |- |Capacity |15 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} P14-45 Dom's starting weapon in Chapter 2 is the P14-45, which he finds from a dead Iron Chariots guard. The P14-45 is able to use two types of ammunition – .45 Ammo and .45 Incendiary Ammo, the former of which is very common, and the latter of which is significantly rarer. When firing .45 Incendiary Ammo, the P14-45 enjoys more firepower when compared to firing .45 Ammo with no disadvantages. Compared to the M92F, the P14-45 is more powerful but takes longer to reload and possesses more recoil and a slightly slower rate of fire. |- |Firepower (.45 Incendiary Ammo) | |- |Capacity |14 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Ammunition gallery 9mm_ammo_REHE.jpg|9mm Ammo .45_Ammo_HE.png|.45 Ammo Shotguns Unlike the shotguns of Resident Evil 5, the numbers shown for the shotguns of Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution represent the total damage they do with all pellets combined. The pellets are also packed in substantially tighter patterns, making it much more easy to land all shots on a single target and thus, increasing the shotgun's effective range; conversely, at point-blank range, hitting multiple targets with a single shotgun blast is borderline impossible. Shotgun The Shotgun is the first shotgun that appears in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution. Each time the trigger is pulled, the Shotgun fires 9 pellets. Although it seemingly possesses unimpressive damage output, the Shotgun stuns and knocks back most enemies. A pair of Shotguns, which are SPAS-12s, are found at the start of Chapter 2-2 by Jane Bradstreet and Dom Lee. |- |Capacity |9 |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |} Double-Barreled Shotgun The Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in Chapter 3-2. Each time the trigger is pulled, the Double-Barreled Shotgun fires 18 pellets. The Double-Barreled Shotgun possesses a secondary mode, allowing two shells to be fired at once, doubling the firepower in one shot at the cost of dramatically increased recoil. |- |Capacity |2 |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |} Ammunition gallery 12-Gauge_Shells_REHE.png|12-Gauge Shells 10_Gauge_Shells_REHE.jpg|10-Gauge Shells Automatics G36 The G36 is one of the starting weapons of Jane Bradstreet in Chapter 1, and can later be found in Chapter 3-1. The G36 is a very effective weapon, possessing great firepower at a high rate of fire, but ammunition for it is scarce; therefore, the G36 must be used somewhat sparingly. |- |Capacity |30 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-10% |} HK21E The HK21E, which is a Heckler & Koch HK21E, can be found in Chapter 4-1, and is among the best weapons in the game, possessing immense firepower at a very high rate. Each HK21E shot also has the ability to pierce through an Unarmored or Lightly Armored enemy, enabling each individual bullet to damage up to two enemies at once; the primary target receives 650 damage while any targets behind receives reduced damage. The HK21E, however, cannot pierce through Heavily Armored enemies. The HK21E's main drawbacks are that it takes a very long time to reload and the fact that it substantially slows down the player character when wielded. It also has the downside of making the player character walk much more slowly and also prevents the player from using melee attacks when wielded. |- |Capacity |100 |- |Speed Penalty |-25% |} Ammunition gallery .223_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.223 Ammo 7.62mm_ammo_REHE.jpg|7.62mm Ammo Rifles Anti-Materiel Rifle Found in Chapter 3-3, the Anti-Materiel Rifle, which is actually a suppressed PGM Hécate II, is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but has the drawback of preventing post-shot Melee attacks. When striking an Unarmored or Lightly Armored target, the Anti-Materiel Rifle creates an outward cone of 100 damage up to a few meters. |- |Capacity |7 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-25% |} Semi-Auto Rifle The Semi-Auto Rifle, which is an AR-15 chambered in the .50 Beowulf cartridge, can be found in Chapter 4-2. It has the ability to pierce through a single Unarmored target to damage any targets behind. However, any secondary targets receive substantially reduced damage – an Unarmored secondary target would receive 200 damage, a Lightly Armored secondary target would receive 20 damage, while a Heavily Armored secondary target would receive 10 damage. |- |Capacity |10 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-10% |} Ammunition gallery 12.7mm_ammo_REHE.jpg|12.7mm Ammo .50_Beowulf_Ammo.jpg|.50 Beowulf Ammo Magnums Automag The Automag can be found in Chapter 3-1. |- |Capacity |5 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-5% |} Mateba The Mateba is exclusive to Tony Wesker in the A Third Party minigame. |- |Capacity |6 |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |} Ammunition gallery .50_AE_Magnum_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.50 AE Magnum Ammo .357_Magnum_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.357 Magnum Ammo Grenades Many of the grenades from existing Resident Evil titles make a return to REHE. Hand Grenades and Incendiary Grenades are noticeably more powerful than their previous counterparts. All grenades do not induce speed penalties. Flash Grenade The Flash Grenade functions almost identically to its counterparts in other Resident Evil titles. A single flash grenade deals 10 damage upon detonation, and stuns all forms of enemies, even bosses. Hand Grenade The Hand Grenade of Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution functions very similarly to its counterparts of other Resident Evil titles, although it deals noticeably more damage. In Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, it deals up to 5000 damage. Incendiary Grenade The Incendiary Grenade functions very similarly as it did in ''Resident Evil 4'', ''5'', and ''6''. It deals up to 4000 upon detonation and can set nearby targets on fire, dealing additional damage. Once ignited, an enemy will continue to take damage at a rate of 400 per second for ten additional seconds. The total blast radius of the Incendiary Grenade is smaller than that of a Hand Grenade. Other Knife The Knife is used by Jane Bradstreet and Dom Lee (Chapter 1 only for Dom). All knives function identically, each dealing 40 damage per hit, having Level 0 Penetration, and giving no speed penalty, but possess aesthetic differences. Jane's_Knife_REHE.jpg|Jane's knife Kitchen_Knife_REHE.jpg|Dom's and knife Speargun The Speargun is available in Chapter 6-3. The Speargun is most notably the only weapon, besides the knife, that can be used underwater, and is therefore, one of the most effective weapons to fight the Lyngbakr with. |- |Capacity |1 |- |Speed Penalty |-20% |} Flamethrower In Chapter 5-2, shortly before the fight against the mutated Charles Burr, Dom and Jane find a pair of Flamethrowers. The Flamethrower is a unique weapon that, like Incendiary Grenades, can ignite enemies and continue to damage them for several more seconds even after the trigger is released. Including the damage caused by these “after-burns,” the Flamethrower deals damage at a rate of 3400 damage per second to Unarmored and Lightly Armored targets and 1700 damage per second to Heavily Armored targets. The Flamethrower induces a -10% speed penalty. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher is obtainable in Chapter 5-3, shortly before the fight against Surtr. As with most Resident Evil titles, the Rocket Launcher is the most powerful weapon in the game and can take out groups of enemies. Although multiple rockets can be picked up in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, rockets are very rare and should only be used against Surtr and/or other powerful enemies. Compound Bow The Compound Bow is exclusive to Tony Wesker in the Mercenaries minigame and the A Third Party minigame. The Compound Bow uses two types of ammunition – Aluminum Arrows and Explosive Arrows – the latter of which deals 10 or 60 HP damage on impact (depending on the target), and then detonates for 5200 HP damage. In A Third Party minigame, Tony starts with five explosive arrows and cannot pick up any more. |- |Firepower (Explosive Arrow) | |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |} Category:Weapons